¿Que es vivir?
by Kate-Kuran
Summary: En la vida pasan cosas buenas y cosas malas... ¿Pero por que mi vida tiene tanto sufrimiento? Desde que te perdí nada es igual... Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "Korra&Mako" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"


**The Legend of Korra no me pertenece**

**Te doy mi primer amor no me pertenece (Película)****  
****Es el mundo de avatar pero sin poderes.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "Korra&Mako" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".**

_En la vida pasan cosas buenas y cosas malas..._

_¿Pero por que mi vida tiene tanto sufrimiento?_

_Desde que te perdí nada es igual..._

**¿Que es vivir?**

_Aquí yo sin ti, hoy escribo este pergamino, por que se que pronto mi vida en este mundo acabara_

_-Korra ¿Que es vivir?_

_En ese momento no supe responderte y creo que ahora, 60 años después, conozco la verdadera respuesta._

_En este pergamino quiero contar lo que fue una parte de mi vida, la felicidad que viví en ese tiempo_

**Fue hace ya 70 años...**

Korra estaba en la habitación de Mako jugando junto a el

-¿Que oyes?

-Es impresionante -Decía Korra mientras oía el corazón de Mako con el estetoscopio

-¿Puedo oírlo?

-Aun te estoy revisando Mako la doctora aquí soy yo ¿Como te sientes?

-A veces al respirar, duele...

-Bien, lo anotare -Korra saco su lapicera y su libro invisible en donde anotaba todo -Ahora tengo que terminar de examinarte

-Korra miro a Mako -Quítate los pantalones

-¿¡Qué!?

-Que te quites los pantalones -Korra comenzó a tirarle los pantalones a Mako, mientras el luchaba por que queden en su lugar

De pronto los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo, ambos se detuvieron y comenzaron a mirar.

Se dirigieron al techo del hospital para verlos aun mejor

-Waahh son lindos

-Mira ese que grande fue -Señalaba el pequeño Mako

-Iré a buscar a nuestros padres

Korra salió corriendo, bajo por las escaleras y corrió a la oficina de su padre

-Mako es un niño muy fuerte, con la medicina actual, el ya mismo debería ser anotado para recibir un trasplante de corazón

-¿Que quiere decir doctor?

-A este paso, Mako –El doctor hizo una pausa -El no llegara hasta los veinte años de edad -Los padres de Mako estaban conmocionados una noticia así de fuerte, no sabían lo que le podía esperar a su pequeño hijo de 8 años

Y tampoco Korra estaba lista para oír tal cosa, encontró a su padre con su madre y los padres de Mako, los iba a interrumpir pero escuchó de lo que estaban hablando y simplemente se entero de la terrible noticia.

Salió corriendo y fue junto a Mako nuevamente a la azotea.

Allí el la vio y ella, simplemente le sonrió y siguió viendo los fuegos artificiales, derramando unas lagrimas en silencio

**-Al día siguiente-**

-NOOOOO...

-Vamos Mako traga esto... Se dice que podrás vivir por toda la eternidad una vez que comas el legendario tritón de montaña -Korra estaba forcejeando con Mako para que el comiera el tritón -Si comes esto te pondrás mejor

-¡NOO! ¡Moriría si lo comiera!

-Quédate quieto si te digo que te lo comas te lo comes... -Korra tiro el animal dentro de la boca de Mako y el comenzó a gritar

-Oye, no lo escupas, ahora por eso intentaremos con el gusano-ciempiés legendario -Korra saco otro bicho e intento hacérselo tragar a Mako -Si lo comes te sanaras súper rápido... vamos Mako comételo

-¡KORRA DETENTE! -Mako logró sacarla de encima -No te preocupes estaré bien, tengo la medicina ¿Recuerdas?

-Si, si, lo se -Korra miro a Mako y se subió nuevamente a la cama -Pero si te comes el gusano-ciempiés legendario te sanaras mas rápido -Korra nuevamente intento hacer tragar el bicho

**-Fuera del hospital-**

Mako había salido a tomar aire y veía como unos niños jugaban a la pelota, ellos la patearon y la pelota llego a el, los niños lo invitaron a jugar y el accedió.

Todo se puso negro...

-¿Que ocurrió? -el doctor Tonraq corriendo al lado de la camilla en la cual iba Mako

-Jugo a la pelota con unos niños

-¿Que? El sabía que no puede hacerlo

Korra llego al lado de su padre

-Papa ¿Mako va a morir? -pregunto con ojos llorosos, su padre acarició su cabeza

-Tranquila, todo estará bien -Su padre salió corriendo y ella cayo al suelo de rodillas...

Veía a través de una ventana como las enfermeras corrían de aquí para allá, ella aun no lo entendía.

**-En la habitación de Mako-**

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-No te preocupes

-¿Y ahora te harás el pobrecito? -Korra se sentó a su lado -Mañana por la noche vamos a cazar un tesoro

**-La noche siguiente-**

-Wow, es muy lindo ¿Que buscas Korra?

-Un trébol de cuatro hojas, conceden deseos

Mako se agachó y comenzó a buscar - ¿Y que quieres pedir?

En su interior Korra pensaba "Por favor, no te lleves a Mako"

-No lo se, aun ¿Y tu?

-Que quiero ser policía y cuando tenga veinte casarme con Korra

Ella levanto la mirada mirándolo, mientras Mako seguía buscando

-Encontré uno -Korra se acercó y tiro a Mako lejos

-Por favor, salva a Mako, por favor, no te lo lleves -Korra repetía las mismas palabras con lagrimas en los ojos –Por favor, salva a Mako, por favor, no te lo lleves, por favor, salva a Mako, por favor, no te lo lleves –Korra simplemente rompió en llanto, su petición era real, cual palabras de un niño puro que nunca mentiría

-Korra no llores -Mako se acercó a ella y la callo con un tierno beso, Korra se sorprendió ya que era el primer chico que la besaba

-Yo viviré, nos casaremos y estaremos juntos para siempre... Te lo prometo...

_Palabras sinceras, palabras que salían del corazón… esa fue una promesa que Mako no podría cumplir..._

_Los días pasaban los años también, mi niñez término felizmente, pequeños recuerdos vienen a mi memoria que se desvanecen como la luz en plena oscuridad._

Korra estaba saliendo del gimnasio luego de la clase. Mako la había estado observando todo el tiempo

-Tengo hambre -

Vamos a comprar algo en la tienda -Sugirió una amiga de Korra

-Claro -Un baldazo de agua fría le tiraron a ambas

-Uy lo siento princesita

-Mira es rosa -El sostén de Korra se notaba por lo que había ocurrido, Korra se cubrió tapándose con los brazos, Mako se acercó a ella, el cual había visto lo ocurrido, se quito su campera y cubrió a Korra

-¿Que es lo que haces? -Mako estaba enfurecido, solo pensar que le hacían eso a su novia lo enfadaba

-Solo fue un accidente -Se excuso uno de ellos, Mako se abalanzo sobre el chico y comenzó a golpearlo

-¡No!, ¡Mako detente! -Korra se acercó a el intentando detenerlo pero lo único que recibió fue un empujón de el, ella se incorporo rápidamente y nuevamente fue a intentar detener a Mako el cual seguía golpeando al chico

-¡Ya detente! -Korra lo detuvo pegándole una cachetada, Mako se detuvo y sintió un dolor en el pecho, el cual lo hizo retroceder

-¿Estas bien? Déjame llevarte a la enfermería -Mako la detuvo enojado

-Puedo ir solo -Se paro y se retiro de ese lugar

_Lo recuerdo mejor aun siempre, aunque sea por algo insignificante, el quería protegerme_

-Toma -Korra le extendía un vaso de agua

-Te dije que no te necesitaba -Dijo un enojado Mako

-No te hagas el niño inmaduro -Korra se sentó en la silla al lado de la camilla -Toma tu medicina de una vez -Mako lo hizo así y se acostó en la camilla de la enfermería

-Vete a clase Korra, no te necesito aquí -Mako le dio la espalda

-¿Que te ocurre tonto?

-Ellos lo vieron

-¿De que hablas?

-Ellos vieron tu sostén... Quería ser el primero en verlo -Korra lo miraba

-Eres un idiota -Mako se levanto y la miro a los ojos

-Es un problema serio para mí

-Tonto –Korra se levanto y acaricio la mejilla de Mako -Si querías verlo simplemente tenias que decírmelo – Se alejo de el y se quito la campera de Mako, luego, lentamente fue subiendo su remera hasta quitársela, Mako no le quitaba los ojos de encima

-Espera -De pronto la detuvo y comenzó a agarrarse -Siento un dolor en mi pecho

-¿Que? Eres un idiota -Korra se puso la campera de Mako cubriéndose -Nunca mas te mostraré mi cuerpo

-¿Que?

-La excitación podría matarte -Mako se levanto y comenzó perseguirla

-Nunca te lo mostrare, nunca te lo mostrare -Decía Korra como entonando una canción Mako la alcanzó y por un tropiezo ambos cayeron al suelo. Korra miraba a Mako y aprovecho para besarlo, en ese beso, se sentía todo el amor que cada uno tenia por el otro.

_No mentiré, en ese momento fui muy atrevida, estaba creciendo y hacia cosas que nadie, aparte de nosotros, sabíamos._

-¿A que escuela iras Korra?

-No lo se -hablaba con una de sus amigas

-Tendré que estudiar duro supongo

-Que tengas suerte, espero verte pronto

-Yo también, que te valla bien -Korra se despidió de su amiga y Mako que venia atrás de ella escucho la conversación

-¿No sabes a donde iras? -pregunto su novio

-Ya pensaré en algo -Respondió, un silencio se generó en el aire, Korra sabía que Mako quería decir algo pero el seguía callado, miro a Mako -Nos vemos -Saludo dándose vuelta dirigiéndose a su casa, Mako no tuvo el valor de decirle. La sabia que la promesa que le había hecho cuando eran niños no la podría cumplir.

Mako regreso a su casa, saludo a sus padres y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación, esto era muy complicado, tiro su mochila y se dejo caer sobre la cama.

Hundió su cara en la almohada, no deseaba pensar, no quería recordar, pensar, no en ella, solo quería olvidarla, por que al momento de que a el le llegue la hora... Ella nunca dejaría de llorar.

Levanto la cara y vio su libro, un diario, repleto de recuerdos, lo tomo y lo comenzó a ver...

"No quiero morir" pensaba en sus adentros, la sabia la noticia desde hace mucho tiempo, pero cada vez se iba acercando a los veinte años, cada día le quedaba menos de vida.

_Fue un largo verano, mi primera parte de secundaria había terminado, pero Mako no me había contactado en todo ese tiempo, recuerdo que pensaba ¿Qué habría hecho mal? Al llamarlo por radio o ir a su casa, no lo encontraba, mis ojos en todas partes solo lo buscaban a el._

**Secundaria superior de ciudad república**

-Es un privilegio tenerlos en este lugar, la vida de un joven estudiante pasa volando, pero sepan aprovecharla con prudencia -El discurso se hacia muy largo para todos, sobre todo que era para los estudiantes de primer año, allí se encontraba Mako, escuchando atentamente, quería comenzar una nueva vida, no hablo con Korra durante las vacaciones, se dedico a estudiar para obtener mejores notas académicas y también se había hecho un cambio de look, ahora su pelo estaba hacia arriba, ya no era aquel niñito que todos conocía.

Mientras el director seguía con su discurso, muchos bostezaban, otros prestaban atención, hasta podría decirse que había algunos dormidos -Ahora, la representante de primer año, la mejor persona que obtuvo el primer puesto en los exámenes de ingreso, Korra de la clase 1-A

Korra se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia el frente, con paso firme y un impresionado Mako no lo creía, ella no había logrado entrar a ninguna escuela antes de que las clases terminaran y ahora, había obtenido las mejores calificaciones en el examen de ingreso en la escuela que el entro, justo en la misma escuela en la que el iría ¿El destino le estaba jugando una broma?

Korra subió al escenario pero simplemente no dijo nada, solo se dedico a buscar a una persona con la mirada.

_Recuerdo haberlo buscado con la mirada, era un lugar muy grande y había cientos de personas en ese lugar, pero yo lo encontré…_

-Ahí estas… ¿Estas impresionado? No te puedes librar de mi aun –Todos voltearon a ver con quien ella hablaba y así, Mako la miraba muy impresionado –Estudie mucho, diez tutores me ayudaron a estudiar… -Las personas no comprendían ¿Se supone que ese era su discurso hacia los estudiantes?

-Ahora mírame, aprobé con las mejores calificaciones ¡¿Cómo me pudiste despreciar?! Estúpido

-Yo no te desprecie –Mako se levanto comenzando a defenderse y las miradas de todos se posaron en ambos, padres y alumnos

-¿Haz olvidado nuestra promesa?

Mako bajo la mirada

-No me tomes a la ligera, no he olvidado nuestra promesa… -Korra lo miraba firmemente –Así que ni trates de olvidarme… tonto –Los profesores se acercaron a ella para detenerla y entre todos la sacaron de ese lugar

_Supongo que para el, habrá sido muy vergonzoso, pero yo era seria, yo lo amaba completamente, me regaño después de eso por supuesto, pero como siempre, seguíamos igual de enamorados._

_Luego de eso fui a dejar las cosas en mi habitación, mi escuela de por si, era enorme, los dormitorios estaban apartados del salón de clases, y también eran enormes, conocí a mi compañera de habitación, Opal, una chica muy bella y de una buena familia._

_Mako me conto que tenia su compañero de habitación llamado Bolin, el cual era novio de mi nueva amiga Opal, su relación durante mucho tiempo fue buena, me entere que después de todo lo ocurrido con Mako ellos se casaron._

Mako se encontraba en la revisión

-Listo –El doctor se alejo de la camilla y se sentó en su escritorio a escribir el diagnostico, Mako tomo su camisa y se la coloco de nuevo –Estas progresando bien

-Si no estoy en clases, estoy descansando

-Se que debe ser duro –Mako ignoro el comentario del doctor terminando de vestirse, luego fue y se sentó en frente del escritorio

-Doctor, tengo una pregunta ¿Cuánto ejercicio puedo hacer?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Puedo hacer deportes que no requieran correr? –El doctor miro a Mako y dejo de escribir

-¿Deportes que no requieran correr?

-Por ejemplo, tiro con arco o… sexo –Tonraq tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta las intenciones del chico, y al hacerlo rompió la lapicera y se paro rápidamente, en señal de pegarle al muchacho al menos una cachetada, pero detuvo su mano

-¿Con quien planeas hacerlo? –Pregunto con una mirada atemorizante

-No me refería a Korra –Trato de excusarse Mako algo nervioso –No lo haría con su hija… estaba preocupado por que necesito experiencia

-Depende –El doctor Tonraq se sienta nuevamente –Puede ser agotador

-Ya veo

-No como padre, como doctor, no te lo recomiendo

-Lo supongo, ella no piensa en esas cosas –Dice parándose –Gracias –Se retira de la habitación y ve sentada a Korra esperándolo

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Esta todo bien –Mako siguió caminando y Korra se colgó de su brazo, caminaron así por un largo rato, ella era como una garrapata (N.A: para ser especifica) –Korra, sepárate un poco, no puedo caminar así, todos nos miran

-Si puedes

-No, no puedo –Pero Korra no hizo caso, siguió agarrada al brazo de Mako, pero algo lo detuvo una persona conocida para el

-¿Asami?

-¿Mako eres tu?

Unos viejos amigos se encontraron

-¿Sigues con Korra?

-Si, no me deja solo

-Eso es bueno, quisiera tener a alguien con quien estar así –Mako mira a Korra que estaba debajo de un árbol esperándolos

-¿Ya estas en la lista de trasplante para el corazón?

-Si, desde que tenia diez estoy allí ¿Y tu?

-También –Mako miro hacia el cielo –Mi probabilidad de vida es hasta los veinte –Mako cerro los ojos

-La mía también, así que te entiendo –Sonrió la bella chica, Mako la miro también con una sonrisa

_Ella era hermosa, podría decir mas que yo en ese entonces, tenía unos lindos ojos verdes y se cuidaba por mas que sufriera del corazón, había sido compañera de Mako en el hospital y se llevaban muy bien, su familia había hecho todo lo posible, pero no podían hacer mas y nuevamente ella debía ser hospitalizada… Esa fue la última vez que vi a Asami_

_Mako iba a visitarla todos los días, se escapaba de las clases para ir con ella, yo nunca me entere de lo que hacían, hasta que un día Mako y yo peleamos a causa de eso_

Korra se había enterado que Mako no había asistido a sus clases, así que salió del salón enfurecido pero choco con alguien y callo al suelo

-Lo siento ¿Estas bien? –Un hermoso chico de ojos dorados le extendía la mano

-Estoy bien –Sonrió levantándose sin dejar que el la ayude –Gracias –Siguió caminando

-Eres Korra ¿no? –Korra se dio vuelta –Soy Iroh, mis notas fueron las segundas mejores –El chico tomo la mano de Korra y le dio beso–Encantado de conocerte –Luego la abrazo

-Espera –Korra lo intentaba empujar

-Mi bella princesa, disfrutemos la vida académica juntos –Korra se separo de el y simplemente lo ignoro saliendo de ese lugar, esperando en unas horas ver a Mako

Mako volvía de visitar a Asami del hospital, era ya muy tarde, el se había quedado pensando en lo que había ocurrido ese día ¿Cómo explicárselo a Korra? Definitivamente, ella se enfadaría.

En la escalera a la entrada a los dormitorios había una persona esperando

-Oí que tenias problemas del corazón ¿Desde cuando?

-¿Quién eres? Déjame pasar –Mako comenzó a subir las escaleras

-Mako –El se detuvo –Hablemos –Mako dio la vuelta y miro a aquel chico decidido y salió del dormitorio, Mako lo siguió

Fueron hacia el jardín de los dormitorios masculinos y se sentaron bajo un árbol

-¿Te preguntaras por que te traje aquí? –Mako estaba sentado al lado de el –Suelo saber de alguien que sufre la misma condición que tu, así que probablemente sepa mas de ello que tu, o… Korra –Mako voltea a mirarlo –Creo que capte tu atención

-Esa persona murió –Continuo el chico –Estuvo esperando un donante, probablemente como tu, pero no sirvió y murió el pobre chico… Era mi padre… aunque morir de enfermedad cardiaca no es raro, así que no me interesa la gente muerta, solo me interesa la gente que ha quedado atrás… Mi madre aun llora por mi padre…

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Sabes, la chica de la que me enamore tiene novio, y sufre la misma enfermedad que mi padre… y se me ocurrió algo… -Mako volteo a mirarlo –Cuando mueras, nunca dejara de llorar… Así que evítala, debo hacerla mía, mientras aun vivas… -Mako lo escuchaba atentamente y estaba muy enojado por las palabras que el decía –Si viniste a esta escuela para olvidarla y dejarla atrás… Hazlo

El joven se fue caminando y se detuvo un momento y volteo a ver a Mako el cual vigilaba como se iba

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Iroh

Mako se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, mirando al cielo, las estrellas, era algo tranquilo… Korra lo había visto de la habitación, escapo de la habitación y fue al colegio subiendo las escaleras para ir con el.

Korra se acerco a el en silencio

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Korra, me asustaste

-Si te agarra un guardia te pondrán una sanción

-A ti también –Korra lo miraba -¿Dónde estuviste?

-En el hospital

-No tenías revisión

-Fui a ver a Asami –Korra ya lo sabia, solo quería confirmarlo

-¿Y que hablaron?

-No te interesa

-¡Claro que si!

-Nada importante

-¿Seguro?

Mako se levanto y miro a Korra

-Tu no lo entiendes, es solitario estar en una habitación todo el día, por mas que tus amigos te visiten, estas solo allí… su familia no esta con ella… y además, no tiene a nadie –Korra lo miro

-¿Paso algo?

-Nada paso Korra –Mako desvió la mirada

-Dímelo

-Ella me pregunto si le agradaba y yo, no se, solo, solo paso, fue un beso nada mas –Korra hirvió en sangre

-Eres un tonto, es un engaño para conseguirte, estúpido –Korra salió corriendo de la habitación llorando… Mako odiaba hacerla llorar y mas con todo lo que Iroh le había dicho… ¿Seria lo correcto dejarla ir con el?

Iroh había visto toda su pelea desde su habitación…

_No fue una pelea realmente larga, luego de eso, el vino a pedirme disculpas, y yo lo perdone, lo amaba tanto para estar peleada con el, luego de eso nuestro amor fue creciendo cada vez mas y llego al siguiente nivel._

-¿Cómo vas con el club?

-Muy bien, ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

-Claro –Korra le dio a Mako el arco y una flecha, le quería enseñar a tirar correctamente, tal y como ella lo había aprendido

-Tienes que poner tu mano aquí, tu pecho así y también –Mako sentía cada roce de Korra, era algo que no había sentido antes, la deseaba, Korra distraída seguía explicándole a Mako –Ahora suéltala –Mako así lo hizo y dio en el blanco -¡Lo hiciste! –Dijo Korra feliz

-No lo habría hecho si no fuera por ti –Mako le sonríe y se acerca a ella implantándole un suave besos en los labios, Korra se dejo llevar

Solo se separaban para tomar aire y volvían a sus besos, cada uno de ellos hacia que la temperatura aumente, sus corazones latían agitados y Korra noto esto

-No, Mako, ¡detente! –Korra lo empujo –Primero esta tu salud

-¿Korra crees que moriré por hacerlo?

-Si

-Pero estoy bien, tú lo sabes, si no es ahora algún día será

-Pe-pe-pero tu corazón… el –Mako pone sus dedos en la boca de Korra

-Shh no te preocupes, todo estará bien –Nuevamente se acerco a Korra y se unieron un bello beso, Mako se quito su campera y también Korra, luego se recostaron suavemente en el suelo, el comenzó a besar su cuello y metió su mano por debajo de la remera de Korra acariciándola suavemente… ambos lo sentían, ambos se deseaban… ambos se entregaron el uno al otro esa noche

_Aun recuerdo esa vez, la primera vez, fue algo realmente hermoso, Mako y yo pasábamos felizmente nuestros días de instituto, el se sentía mejor y llegue a pensar que el no moriría y que un milagro lo salvaría pero algo me abrió los ojos_

Mako y Korra volvían del hospital, caminaban tranquilamente hasta que Mako dijo algo que en verdad Korra no esperaba escuchar

-Asami murió

-¿Que? –Pregunto Korra incrédula

-Ella, estaba diagnosticada que no llegaría a los veinte años de edad, y así fue

_Cuando lo dijo en verdad no lo creí, Mako me llevo a visitar la tumba de Asami, fue algo triste, llore por ella, aunque nunca me callo bien, ella había estado en la vida de Mako y al ser diagnosticada con la misma enfermedad, también tenia su plazo de vida hasta antes de los veinte, y Mako… recuerdo que luego de ese día, tuve pesadillas, y mis sueños eran que el se alejaba de mi, que me dejaba en este mundo cruel sola, me despertaba exaltada y algo sudada, no era un bello sueño._

Korra y Mako se habían salteado las clases, estaban subiendo por la pared que daba directo a la calle

-¿Estas segura? Tú nunca te salteas las clases

-Que lo haga una vez no me hará nada

-Es verdad mi bella princesa –Ambos jóvenes se asustaron

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Iroh?

-Iré a ver a mi novia, una bella universitaria de grandes pechos, una chica sexy, así que salgo a hacer cosas sexys con ellas, después de todo no puedo hacerlo en el colegio –Dice el chico lanzándoles una mirada a Mako y Korra

-¿Por qué nos cuentas eso?

-Tu y tu princesa son diferentes… aun te amo princesa –Dijo con una sonrisa seductora mirando a Korra

-No te acerques a ella –Dijo Mako algo enojado

-A propósito Mako… ¿Por qué no somos amigos? –Inquiere Iroh

-¿Eh? –Mako se quedo algo extrañado

-Esperare pacientemente tu respuesta –Le guiña el ojo y salta de la pared alejándose, Mako y Korra se miran y ambos sonríen, Mako baja de la pared y ayuda a Korra

-Si que es raro –Ambos sonríen y se alejan de ese lugar

_Recuerdo el día al que le propuse a Mako ir a visitar la tumba de Asami, tal vez eso me calmaría o haría algún efecto en mí, también recuerdo que fue la última vez que vi bien a Iroh…_

-Iroh –La novia de Iroh lo despedía desde lejos saludándolo, el le sonrió y se alejo.

Mientras caminaba por las calles saco un papel, de pronto escucho como el tren se acercaba así que corrió para poder cruzar rápido y llegar al colegio, logro cruzar la barrera pero por un descuido, un camión lo atropello… Todo se volvió negro en ese momento

_Mi padre nos había mandado a llamar, fue algo emocionante, Mako había conseguido un trasplante de corazón y la operación seria en dos días, recuerdo haber llorado mucho, Mako estaba feliz de la alegría, aunque tendría que estar en el hospital en esos dos días, después de eso se habría acabado, el tendría una vida normal, correr, comer lo que quisiera, lo que es tan normal para cualquier persona el lo podría hacer, a veces las personas no comprenden lo duro que es para alguien, no lo comprenden por que no viven su situación._

_Entre risas y pensar sobre nuestro futuro, ese día se iba acabando, fui al techo del hospital a mirar un poco el cielo, a respirar aire fresco y dar gracias a esa persona desconocida la cual había hecho que a Mako se le pudiera prolongar la vida._

_Luego de pensar un rato, baje por las escaleras y el destino no te hace pasar buenos momentos a veces_

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Tu también vienes a visitarlo Korra?

-¿Visitar a quien? –Pregunto Korra a unas chicas que vestían su mismo uniforme

-¿No lo haz oído? Iroh tuvo un accidente y nunca recuperara la conciencia de nuevo, su cerebro, ha muerto –Explicaban las chicas llorando.

Una noticia que traspasa el corazón, de no entender, o de no querer entender por el dolor que nos producirá

La puerta se abría y mostraba a una agitada Korra

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Korra?

-No es el ¿No? El donante de corazón que Mako recibirá –Hizo una pausa y su padre siguió haciendo lo que hacia –No es el ¿No?... ¡Dímelo! –Exigió Korra con lágrimas en los ojos

-No tengo nada que decirte, ve con Mako a hacerle compañía.

_Fue algo desgarrador, lo recuerdo perfectamente, fui a su habitación, "Cuidados intensivos" su ropa estaba a un lado cubierta de sangre, el podría ser un chico creído, el mas popular del colegio, pero, tenia bondad, en su chaqueta habían encontrado una tarjeta de donante de órganos, en especifico, el donaba su corazón, estaba cubierta de sangre, _

_¿Qué debería hacer? –Me hice esa pregunta toda la noche que no descanse para nada, era triste, en verdad me desgarraba el alma, pero así, solo así Mako viviría._

_Conocí a la madre de Iroh, la cual lloraba mucho, había perdido a su marido y ahora su hijo estaba con muerte cerebral, no tuve el valor de hablar con ella._

-¿Hay otro estudiante de nuestra escuela aquí?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Veo nuestro uniforme alrededor del hospital

-Tal vez de un grado superior, no lo se Mako –Korra se levanta con todo el almuerzo –Iré a llevar todo esto a la cafetería, volveré en unos minutos –Korra salió de la habitación y Mako se quedo acostado, de pronto abrieron la puerta

-La enfermera nos dio el numero de la habitación equivocada –Decían dos chicos –Pero también es un alumno de nuestra escuela –Decían entre si, Mako se sentó y los miro

-¿Hay otro estudiante de nuestra secundaria?

-Iroh, es nuestro compañero, hemos oído que esta internado aquí, sufrió un accidente y al parecer un derrame cerebral –Mako se impresiono ¿Iroh? Esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto

Se levanto y salió corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió a el sector de cuidados intensivos, recorrió todo el lugar y lo que menos se espero fue ver a Korra mirando a través de la puerta hacia dentro, Mako se acerco a ella sin hacer ruido y noto que miraba, Iroh estaba inconsciente, estaba con muchos cables, un respirador y tenia vendada toda su cabeza, Korra sintió que alguien la miraba dándose vuelta para encontrar a Mako

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Por que sabia como te ibas a poner

-Tu padre también, aunque dijo que era información que no sabría… probablemente, el sabe que es mi ultima oportunidad… -Mako se dio vuelta –No voy a atravesar esto… no puedo tomar el corazón de un amigo para sobrevivir

-¿El de un extraño estaría bien? Estabas tan contento –Korra habla con ojos llorosos –Estabas tan feliz, no me importa de quien sea el corazón, si te ayuda a vivir entonces bien… es todo lo que me preocupa… no permitiré que te rindas… si te mueres yo…

-Detente Korra, no digas ni una palabra mas –Mako se va caminando hacia el techo, Korra lo sigue… ambos se quedan en silencio por varios minutos –Tu y tu padre no lo entienden… Que significa morir… Lo aterrador que es, es igual para Iroh…

-Korra… ¿Qué significa vivir? ¿Tengo que tomar el corazón de un amigo para vivir más? No quiero eso

_Ese día Mako rechazo el trasplante, sus padres no comprendían el por que pero algo inesperado sucedió, Iroh movió sus dedos… aunque mi padre le explico a su madre que eran movimientos espinales por reflejo, su diagnostico no cambiaria, pero su madre, rechazo el donar el corazón de Iroh._

_La noticia de que el donador de Mako había rechazado que se realizara el trasplante, decepciono a los padres, pero Mako lo acepto y volvimos al colegio…_

_-No dejare que te rindas –Le dije mientras regresábamos _

_-Es algo impresionante, oírte de esa forma hizo que el dolor desapareciera_

_Volvimos al colegio, solo unos pocos días pasaron y Mako nuevamente se ausento, en la noche recuerdo haber salido corriendo de los dormitorios, el nuevamente había tenido un ataque._

_Al llegar al hospital, los médicos se movían de un lado a otro, se iba, el se estaba yendo de mi, se alejaba pero no creía que fuera verdad, era demasiado cruel…_

_-Preparen el desfibrilador, cárguenlo a 150… Atrás… -Solo palabras y verlo a mi padre intentando salvarle la vida… _

_Mi padre salió y se dirigió a mí y a sus padres con unas palabras que jamás olvidare_

_-Entren, esta podría ser su ultima oportunidad para que estén juntos_

_Sus padres entraron, pero yo… fui una tonta, fui a rogarle a la madre de Iroh que por favor le diera su corazón, me tire al suelo, suplicando de rodillas, llorando por mi amor… mi corazón estaba destrozado y yo no comprendía que ella aun tenia la esperanza de que su hijo despierte… _

_Salí corriendo al techo del hospital, el lugar donde siempre estaba con mi amor, y simplemente al ver las estrellas me rompí en llanto._

_-Por favor… por favor… no te lleves a mi prometido_

**-En la mañana siguiente-**

Luego de que Korra llorara toda la noche, un nuevo día se iba acercando, el sol comenzó a brillar, los padres de Mako se retiraron de la habitación y se dirigieron a hablar con el doctor Tonraq, simplemente Korra no se atrevía a acercarse a la habitación, pero escucho unos ruidos y lo hizo

-¿Mako? ¿Qué haces despierto?

-Me siento muy bien –Mako se estaba vistiendo –Vamos Korra, hoy nos divertiremos

-¿Qué? Pero mi padre, debe revisarte –Decía Korra mientras era jalada por Mako fuera del hospital

-Mira el cielo esta despejado ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Mako tenemos que volver

-Calla, estoy perfectamente bien, mejor que nunca –Mako seguía caminando alegre mientras Korra algo desconcertada por lo que ocurría

-Por favor, tenemos que dejar que mi padre te examine, volvamos

-No seas aguafiestas ¿A dónde vamos en nuestra luna de miel?

-Pero no nos hemos casado –Korra corrió tras el, tomándolo de la mano, confiaría en el ese día

_Fuimos a un parque de diversiones, subimos a la montaña rusa, nos mojamos con el agua, jugamos a los autos chocones, vimos un espectáculo de unos delfines, fuimos al acuario, aunque lo miraba, el decía que se encontraba perfectamente bien y seguimos disfrutando ese día… _

_Fuimos a la playa, caminamos tomados de la mano mirando al mar, nos tomamos una fotografía y nos sentamos a contemplar el atardecer, nuestro último atardecer juntos…_

-Fue un hermoso día, la pase muy bien

-Siempre lo hemos pasado bien –Al decirlo con ese tono de voz, Korra se levanta de su hombro y lo mira a los ojos

-Lo siento, el trébol de cuatro hojas –Mako saca el trébol que había guardado cuando eran niños que estaba en una carta–Me dice que es hora –Se lo entrego a Korra, la cual comprendía el significado de esas palabras–Volvamos -Mako le extendió la mano a Korra

-Te amo

-Yo también Korra –se besaron expresándose su amor puro y verdadero, luego volvieron al hospital

_Fui completamente regañada, la madre de Mako me había pegado una cachetada, yo sabiendo su condición, aun así acepte que saliéramos juntos ese día, entendía la gravedad de mi error… Los médicos corrían nuevamente de aquí para allá… y la noche paso_

El doctor Tonraq hacia todo lo posible para salvar a aquel joven, pero fue en vano, sus signos vitales estaban en cero… todo había acabado, no quería rendirse, pero era en vano, era en vano, ya el destino estaba decidido

Volteo a mirar la hora

-6:26 A.M. –Se acerco a los padres de Mako –Siento mucho la perdida, acepten mis mas sinceras condolencias –Se alejo de la habitación mientras los padres de Mako lloraban a su hijo.

Korra se encontraba fuera de la habitación, su padre intento abrazarla pero ella salió corriendo subiendo al techo del hospital nuevamente, una ultima vez…

El aire puro de un nuevo día, lo sintió…metió su mano en el bolsillo y encontró el trébol de cuatro hojas que Mako había recogido cuando eran niños y lo había conservado, noto algo, atrás de donde estaba guardado había una nota, un dibujo, un testamento.

Tratando de no llorar, respiro profundamente y abrió la carta.

"Voluntad, a todos los que quiero sean felices después de que me valla, no olviden que vivir, es algo maravilloso… a mis padres, no me olviden y sigan… a Korra, te protegeré siempre, mi hermosa y querida prometida… Te amo"

_El llanto me invadió, la soledad también, mi vida con el había finalizado de un momento a otro sus padres me permitieron "casarme con el" fue una locura en verdad, estaba con mi vestido de novia, y en mi brazos estaba el, yo sostenía sus cenizas…_

_Nuestras vidas… fueron mas plenas que otras ¿cierto?_

_Mako… vivir es… tan triste… esta llena con ataques al corazón… Pero Mako, no lamento una cosa_

_Que te conocí, que me enamore de ti… Si tuviera que encontrarte de nuevo, a pesar de saber que la tristeza me espera, definitivamente… me enamoraría de ti otra vez…_

_Al que encuentre este pergamino, aprecie lo que tiene porque nunca se sabe cuando lo perderá..._

Enrollando el pergamino lo guardo en un bello cofre de madera.

Se fue a acostar, tal cual lo hacia cada noche y al dormirse, lo que parecía ser un bello sueño, era el fin que la venia a buscar. Llego la hora, con su último suspiro vio un túnel al cual la más bella luz iluminaba el final, y al llegar a la luz, extendiéndole su mano gentilmente hacia ella, la toma, ya que al fin pueden estar juntos

-Korra ¿Que es vivir?

- No me arrepiento de vivir... jamás me arrepentiría de haberte conocido, de haber pasado ese sufrimiento al perderte... de lo contrario, no conocería la felicidad...

La felicidad de vivir…

* * *

Aunque esta historia la escribe Korra, la narre desde la tercera persona... seria más fácil explicar los sentimientos mas por que la historia trata de Mako!

Se que pudo ser tedioso leer, pero en verdad espero que les haya gustado…

Me despido… Kate-Kuran


End file.
